


what a sight for sore eyes

by uhtrashmouth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Hank Anderson, connor has a praise kink you can't change my mind, connor is best boy and deserves happiness, not beta we die like men, okay well maybe there's a little plot, so does hank obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhtrashmouth/pseuds/uhtrashmouth
Summary: It's Connor's first year of being activated, and Hank has been thinking up a few idea's to help celebrate it with him and make it special for him in the best possible way he can think of as far as birthday's for android's go.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	what a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i'm just so soft for these two idiots and i had to write something for connor's day today <3 this is my first published work for them, so criticism is welcome but pls be gentle, i'm a sensitive baby, lmao
> 
> title inspiration from the song heather by conan gray <3
> 
> find me on twitter: @uhtrashmouth

_Detroit Michigan_

_August 15, 2039_

_08:45:06 AM_

The first thing Hank notices when he wakes up is the little circle of white light facing his direction, smiling before he lets out a yawn and stretches the grogginess from his limbs.

Today was the day he had been planning for at least a month now since the thought had first appeared in his mind- well, Markus had actually been the one to plant the idea in his brain when Connor had mentioned the leader had celebrated his one year anniversary of being activated in the form of a typical human-like party for him and a few of his friends. Connor had went to said celebration, not feeling right to deny the invitation from the man himself, and later mentioned it all to Hank in barely contained glee and excitement over the whole idea that androids could have birthday's too. Hank hadn't thought much of it to be honest, not until a few months after Connor had mentioned it- a month before now, but they had gotten incredibly closer together and he just wanted to give the kid everything. He deserved whatever his heart desired, even if Hank would half to settle for little things- he knew Connor would probably appreciate it anyways.

First thing was first though- since Connor was still asleep, he had to go get ready before he awoke from his stasis mode. He sighed, placed a gentle kiss on the the android's LED, and ruffled the fur atop Sumo's head, and made a B-Line for the shower.

♡♡♡

Connor let out a breathy laugh as he started to slowly come out of stasis, feeling Sumo kissing and slobbering all over his face; he didn't typically oversleep as Hank did most of the time. When he did, however, he was just setting himself up for the happy Saint Bernard to sabotage his stasis with a face covered in drool.

"Sumo, enough," Hank scolded as he sat down on the edge of the bed, showered, dressed, beard trimmed so it wasn't so scraggly anymore, and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Which he would deny doing for any other reason than Connor just liking it. "Hey there, honey. Nice of you to finally join the living." He teases, going to lean down to give Connor a kiss of his own, but giving it a quick second thought as he recalls all the wetness left on his face from a certain dog just a few seconds ago.

"Good morning, Hank." He fully opens his eyes now, moving up into a sitting position and moving around a bit.

His systems seem to all be in working order like expected, but he frowns a bit when he checks the weather forecast only to note that it's absolutely drenching the town in a thunderstorm. Then he's vaguely aware of the sounds of water pelting against the window in the bedroom, the thunder still lightly rolling, and heavy gusts of wind that sounds like it's moving the house and making it creak.

"Today's weather shows a 100% chance of thunderstorms, 63 degrees fahrenheit, and-"

"So basically piss pouring the rain all day like it has been since last night, and cold as hell too, huh?"

"Yeah..."

The slightly hurt look on his face breaks Hank's heart a little, he hates to see him get so excited about something only to be let down. Which only prompted him to make this the best damn day he possibly could for the android, given the circumstances.

"Hey, don't go all sad on me, at least wait for me to actually fuck up the rest of the plans before. I know you knew I was gonna take you out today, but that doesn't ruin all of it. So!" He brings a hand up to the top of Connor's head, brushing the stray curls falling in his face back and pressing a kiss to his forehead- obviously not wanting to give Connor the time to correct his self-depreciating comment, and smiles at him. "Go get cleaned up and dressed- and in something weather appropriate, I don't care if you can just turn off what you feel or whatever. We can wait a little to see if the rain will stop. Just dress warm and dry anyways. I'll be in the kitchen."

Hank lets Connor lean in to press a kiss to his cheek and then rises to his feet to do exactly that.

Connor gives Sumo a few more pats and well deserved scratches behind the ears before he too finally gets out of bed and moves to the closet to change into something like Hank instructed.

Even if most of Hank's plans for today were dashed, Connor didn't mind as long as he got to spend it with Hank.

Sumo made a yipping noise as Connor went idle whilst being lost in his thoughts.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Connor laughs before he begins digging through his clothes and settling on an outfit.

♡♡♡

_Detroit Michigan_

_August 15, 2039_

_02:16:48 PM_

The first place Hank takes him is the aquarium Connor had read up about online, had absolutely went crazy over and was just so happy over the fact that quite a few of the animals were android as well.

Seeing Connor's whole face light up with recognition and elation was enough to make Hank's heart thump hard in chest. He loved making the kid happy. After the hell he's been through since last year and still on-going to a degree, Connor deserved so many good things, no matter how little- and fuck did Hank love to be the one that was the cause of it.

"Oh, Hank," Connor breathed as they walked throughout the place, looking all around the glass walls and ceilings that contained the water and aquatic life all around them.

Hank's eyes remained on Connor for the most part, loving the look of pure happiness and mesmerized glimmer's that seemed to sparkle in the android's eyes. God, he wished Connor always looked this way. So soft and warm and happy. It looked so good on him, it took Hank's breath away when he saw it.

The navy blue sweater Connor was wearing was a little too big on him, the sleeve's going down to the second knuckle which he had kept tugging up before he had inevitably just given up on eventually in favor of focusing his sole attention on other priorities. A pair of black jeans, and his grey beanie he had adorned a while ago when he had went undercover shortly before becoming deviant.

Between watching the animals, listening to Connor talk about each one they passed, and admiring him, Hank barely remembered that they were holding hands.

They continued to do the same routine throughout the whole aquarium, and Hank would absolutely deny anyone calling him whipped when Connor begged to get one of the fish from the shop. It was his birthday, Hank told himself, but he really just wanted to give the kid whatever he desired. If he wanted a damn fish, he got it, even if Hank tried to pretend to be annoyed about it.

Connor knew him better than that.

♡♡♡

_Detroit Michigan_

_August 15, 2039_

_04:02:16 PM_

The next stop had been at a little android-inclusive little café on their way back home from the aquarium. It had a menu for thirium-based drinks and a few foods they could consume.

Connor had been over the moon with surprise, but obviously happy nevertheless. How he hadn't come across this little place, he didn't know. Hardly anything got passed him.

They'd ran into the shop from the car, trying to avoid the rain still drenching Detroit.

Hank had gotten a coffee, not very hungry, and Connor just had to try the thirium hot chocolate- not a surprise, Hank thought, that the kid would like shit like sweets, and also got a cinnamon roll.

Hank couldn't help laughing as he saw blue get all around Connor's mouth and making his tongue and teeth blue. It'd go away within a few minutes as his systems cleaned it away, but it was endearing for the moment. It paired so pretty with the blue tint adorning Connor's cheeks and nose from the cold temperatures paired with the freezing rain.

The human shook his head, finishing the rest of his coffee as he waited on the other to finish so they could leave. They might have been going home for the day now, but Hank had at least a few more surprises for Connor. If, at the very least, to make up for the little standstill in their plans today.

On the drive back home, Hank kept one hand on the steering wheel, and the other rested on Connor's thigh.

"Happy birthday, Con."

The kid didn't try to hide his smile.

♡♡♡

_Detroit Michigan_

_August 15, 2039_

_05:02:16 PM_

The rain seeming to come in even harder found them running to get inside, Hank dropping his keys trying to get inside hurriedly, and Connor couldn't help but laugh as Hank cursed loudly as the wind started to push the rain in on them more. He finally managed to fumble with the keys and open the door, taking ahold of Connor's hand once again as he dragged the both of them into the house and promptly slamming the door shut and locking it again.

They were soaked and water was getting all over the floor, but Hank couldn't care much as he laughed along with Connor at the absurdness of it, because of course they would manage to do something so stupid like that together.

"Come on, shower and dry clothes it is," Hank grumbled after they calmed down and he soon realized a puddle had begun to form around them.

Hank wouldn't admit that he shampooed Connor's hair for him regardless of him actually needing it washed, just so he could run his hands through the dark curls and kiss him as much as he wanted. Connor would have arguably been a fool if he had thought to bring it up or claim he didn't like it. So he let the man continue to lather up the soap in his hair to his hearts content, letting his eyes close and lean into the gentle touches and chaste kisses.

"You know... I'm sorry for today. I know I planned more and it sucks that we couldn't do it all. But I hope you had fun anyways for you first birthday." Hank mused in the space between them as he pushed Connor a little more underneath the warm spray of water to start rinsing his hair of all the suds.

"Of course it was, Hank. I loved it," He reassured softly. "You know I love everything we do together."

"Yeah, but-" Hank started, but Conor was quick to stop and quell his doubts.

"But," He opened his eyes to look at Hank sternly. "I had an especially amazing day today. You took me to places I absolutely loved and I haven't had such thought aimed towards me. As far as birthday's go, I'd say it was completely successful and I couldn't imagine it having gotten better than this. Thank you so much, Hank. I loved it all." He finished before he leaned in to kiss Hank nice and slow, then pulled back enough to whisper, "I love you."

Hank kept his eyes closed and swallowed audibly, still getting a little worked up when Connor expressed these kinds of little declarations of love to him aloud.

"I love you too. 'M glad you had fun today, honey." Hank murmured as he washed the last remnants of the soap from off of the both of them and then maneuvering his arms to wrap around Connor and pull him close.

He just couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing him, guiding them into it at first but letting Connor decide and take the reigns on it. He wasn't really all that surprised when he kept it sweet and slow, but tried to hold back a smirk when he felt Connor push himself closer into Hank's embrace as the hand that wasn't resting on his hip was slowly starting to rest on his ass and let out a quiet and please moan into the kiss. It seemed Hank'splans for one just more present were being set into place perfectly.

He grinned when Connor pulled away to let out a surprised sounding noise that ranged between a gasp and a whimper, shifting up onto the tips of his toes, eyes heavy lidded as Hank's trailed his wandering hand down the cleft of his ass and middle finger rubbing teasingly at his hole.

He bit at his lip, trying to keep in any other unwanted noises, but ultimately failed as Hank just wouldn't stop massaging the outside of his rim, teasing to push in before pulling back again.

"Hank," Came the man's name in such a whiny tone Hank couldn't help but to laugh at his partner.

He really was spoiled sometimes- couldn't even handle a little teasing before he was a little brat about it. He wasn't about to make his boy beg this time though. Today was his day, and he was still going to get whatever he wanted.

"What is it, honey?" He crooned sweetly, hand previously resting on the android's hip coming up to rest on his face, thumb rubbing circles into his cheekbone.

"I need you. Please?"

"Don't gotta say please, darlin'. I'll give you anything, just tell me what you want and I'll do it." He soothed as he kept up his ministrations on Connor's entrance, holding back a groan of his own as he felt the muscle twitch against his touch, almost as if it were trying to encourage him to push in.

"Want you to fuck me, Hank. Please?" Connor moaned as barely finished his sentence and Hank was pulling away from him and turning the water to the shower off. "Hank?"

"Come on, let's get dried off and back to the bedroom."

Connor pouted a little, clearly not wanting to wait, but not that displeased at the slight turn of events.

Pushing the shower curtain to the side and stepping out of the tub, Hank handed him his towel as he started to dry off himself- laughing when he saw the mess Connor had made of his hair from aggressively drying his hair with the towel.

His cheeks were a light blue from the contrasting cold from the rain, hot water from the shower, and now probably the arousal he was feeling. It only deepened as he later found himself being led into the next room over and he was pushed gently into the mattress facing down, and he felt the bed dip as Hank carefully moved behind him.

Connor let's out a confused hum as he feels Hank move somewhere beside him, too far to be focusing on him, but tries to be patient just a little longer and trust Hank to not make him wait too long. He smiles when he realizes it's just Hank unlocking and pushing the window up and open, letting in the smell and sounds of rain. It sets the mood and day right now quite nicely he thinks.

"Can I eat you out first, sweetheart?" He finally speaks up, returning back to his spot behind Connor and between his spread legs.

What kind of question was that? Was the first thought to cross Connor's mind. If he ever turned down an opportunity, he'd be concerned with himself. He decided better against voicing his sarcasm this time around and instead pleaded for Hank to do just that. He'd take anything Hank wanted to give him, as long as it ended with him getting fucked.

The first slide of Hank's tongue against him surprises him like always, but is definitely welcomed nonetheless, letting out a choked out cry in response before he resorts to grabbing the pillow in front of him, shifting to hug it to his chest and bury his face into it- effectively muffling his noises.

Hank is slow and tentative with him, doting but thorough as he laves over his rim and teasing the tip of his tongue against the edge persistently before he's prodding it into him just slightly, testing the waters and waiting to hear Connor's answering whimper. Then he's pushing it all the way in and out, licking him open, wet and warm.

He let's out an appreciative groan when he feels Connor go compliant with it, body relaxing more than he usually does, and practically melting with the sensations of the soft sheets beneath him, rubbing against his cock and the ministrations Hank is making on his hole.

It feels so good, Connor thinks, and he never wants it to end, wants to be this way for Hank all the time- so wound up yet so relaxed all at the same time. He can't help the punched out little noises he lets out, and eventually has to remove his face from the pillow, resting the side of his face on it instead so he can attempt to take in a few gulps of air and let out his moans into the open space of the open room.

He's trying so hard to not be too loud, remembering that the window is open and the neighbors could hear what they're up to (again) if they aren't careful, and it makes him squirm near restlessly as Hank groans and really starts to eat him out. Jaw moving so his beard is rubbing his perineum almost raw and making him feel so much more sensitive. He'd never complain about it, the feel of the scratchy beard only making him go more wild for it.

God, he swore Hank was ruining him for anyone else each and every day.

"Hank," Connor whimpered out his name as he felt Hank drive his tongue back into him, and pushed himself the tiniest bit into Hank's attention on his rim.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Hank," He whispers his name again and pushes back once more to convey the need to just let the name roll off his tongue, feeling cared for, happy, and loved under Hank's attention.

"Yeah, I've got ya, honey," Hank mumbles out a little hoarsely before he's moving forward and licking over his already wet rim again, getting him wet with his saliva and slowly working him open with it. It sends what feels almost like electrical shocks up his spine and down to the tips of his toes, letting out a high pitched whine at it all.

His toes curl at every other jab of Hank's tongue into him, and fuck if it doesn't make his cock throb when both of Hank's big hands come up to grab handfuls of his ass and spread him apart more, and he tries to push in deeper.

He feels like honey, warm and gooey as he relaxes even further into the bed beneath him. The noises of the pitter and patter of the rain hitting just in front of them, the thunder rolling quietly, and now the accompanying absolutely filthy noises Hank is making while he's down there. He can't help but to grind his cock into the sheets, letting out a whimper at the lack of attention it's receiving, but not wanting Hank to stop any time soon.

His body has other ideas, however, as he feels that familiar pressure building quickly at the base of his cock and it makes him feel a way different type of alive than he's ever felt. Oh, fuck-

"Hank- Hank stop, 'm gonna come. Fuck, please," He cries out, so close to the edge as he tries so hard to keep himself from coming as Hank continues and he can't help himself from grinding into the bed still. His cock is practically leaking and he'd be frustrated with Hank stopping if he hadn't remembered he'd told him to.

Hank presses one more kiss to his rim before he fully removes himself from his partner and helps to move Connor onto his back, smiling when he sees the mess he's reduced him into. His eyes look glassy, pupils blown and only half open.

Connor can't hold out against the temptation to kiss Hank, and takes his bottom lip in between his own teeth for a second, just to get that pleased moan from Hank that he completely adores about his human and tries to draw it out from him on a near daily basis, even if he tells Connor to knock it off every single time. Unless it's times like now.

"How do you want me, Con?" He whispers, barely pulled away from him and his own blue eyes still darting between Connor's lips and eyes.

"I..." He takes a second to think, and then his eyes light up just the smallest amount before he speaks up. "Can you... hold me while you fuck me?"

"Yeah, baby. C'mere then."

Hank takes his spot at the head of the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and holding his arms out as invitation for Connor who crawls over and straddles his hips and rests his hands on Hank's shoulders.

Connor hears the quiet click of a bottle opening and then closing, jumps when he feels the first initial cold touch of wet fingers prodding at his hole before Hank is whispering quick apologies to him and warms the lube up a little more and spreading it around before he slips two fingers easily inside of Connor, his own cock jumping at the gasp that turns into a groan as he sinks them all the way to the second knuckle and slowly starts to work him open even more.

"Nice and loose for me, huh, baby?" He questions, continuing when he gets a nod from Connor in response. "Think you can you take another?"

He gets another enthusiastic nod from the android and he eagerly pumps his fingers in and out a few more times before he adds a third finger and really starts trying to stretch him out, quietly simpering when he feels Connor jump and moan when he just barely grazes against the small bundle of wires he knows are hidden right where a prostate would be.

Thank god for Cyberlife coming up with and designing that little feature.

He let Connor try and set out to distract him with a kiss as he firmly massaged at the bundle, grinning at the wet like cry it got him and his own eyes glazing over as he watched Connor's eyes squeeze shut tightly and dig his fingers into Hank's shoulder's. He could do this forever, slowly taking Connor apart until he burst, crying out for him and begging to stop- not tonight, he reminded himself.

He let's Connor breathe for a few moments, collecting himself and coming down from his heady high and frustration before he's letting a middle finger massage at his rim again, feeling how open and wet he is with i.

"You still good, Con?" He has to be sure, knowing full well how overly sensitive Connor can get sometimes after dragging things out like this, and he doesn't necessarily want that for him right now. Just wants hime to feel good and only overwhelmed in the best way, which Hank seems to be achieving he gathers from the way Connor nods his head in approval quickly but without speaking.

His thighs are trembling a little bit, so Hank takes the time to wipe his hands off on the shirt he had discarded sometime this morning and never picked up, and starts to run both of his hands up and down his thighs, kneading into them and leaning in to kiss him again. He isn't surprised when Connor whimpers in response to feeling Hank's tongue against his, tasting him and leisurely feeling the shakiness leave him.

Albeit rather reluctantly on Connor's end, Hank pulls away from the kiss and stops the movement of his hands on his thighs.

"You sure you're still with me, honey?"

Connor makes a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, and gives Hank a half-heated glare.

"Hank, I love you, but if you ask me one more time if I'm sure instead of fucking me into the mattress, i swear I'll-" He's cut off and lets out a yelp when a hand comes down sharply against his ass, silencing him.

"Don't get snappy with me, baby. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"Yes, Hank."

Hank almost snorts at the doe eyed look the android is giving him. Almost meaning that instead it makes him swallow hard at how breathtaking it is to see those pretty brown eyes look at him with so much affection and desire.

This wasn't exactly the scene he was going for, but if it's what Connor wanted and needed today, then who was he to deny his boy? He did say he'd give him anything.

"Good boy," He purrs, gently rubbing at the slightly heated flesh where he'd smacked, and feeling Connor shudder at the praise. "Ready for me to fuck you now, baby?" He asks as he takes ahold of himself and taps the head of his cock just against his opening, pushing against him, but not enough to slide in just yet.

"Yes! Please, please, want you inside me already," He begs, lifting himself up on his knees and helping Hank guide into him properly before he sinks down onto him, and Hank has absolutely made him desperate for it at this point, panting and moaning as Hank forces him to ease down onto him at a much slower pace than Connor deemed necessary for now.

Once he was eventually seated onto Hank's lap completely, they both let out gracious moans, Connor shifting back and forth at a diminutive pace. Hank set out to still Connor's frenzied movement's with his hands on his hips, let out a choked groan when Connor didn't give either of them the chance to adjust and used his actual strength as an android to overpower him and continue gyrating his hips and circles. Hank decides it's best to just go with it for tonight and moves his hand in between them to get a grip on the boy's straining cock and starting to stroke him at a nearly agonizing pace.

"Please, Hank," Connor moans, pushing back to try and take Hank deeper inside him as well as his hips stutter forward seemingly of their own accord to get more attention on his dick. "I want you, please."

"I'll give it to you, baby, calm down," Hank hushes him, aiming to soothe his lover before he wraps his free arm around Connor's waist to tug him forward. "C'mere, I've got you."

Connor falls forwards into his embrace, shifting his own arms to loosely wrap around Hank's neck and let's Hank plant his feet on the bed and start to thrust up into him.

He feels so vulnerable like this, he thinks, as he let's Hank take care of him and fuck into him at a pace that's starting to pick up bit by agonizing bit. He loves when Hank get's like this- only aiming to please and give him what he really wants. Taking care of him in the sweetest and hottest way possible that he can think of. All he can do is let go and take it, accept whatever it is that Hank gives him and it makes him go crazy with it. How much Hank loves and cares for him. It really makes it hard to keep quiet and not just take control with how those feelings make him want to take care of Hank as well, make him feel good, make him feel just the same as he does, make him come.

His hips stutter at that last thought, bouncing on Hank's cock and letting out a chocked out moan and repeating those actions again when he hears Hank let out an appreciative groan himself in response.

"Fuck, Connor. So perfect for me." He slides half way out before he sinks all the way back in to the hilt, both of his big arms now wrapped around Connor's slim waist to keep him in position as he continues fucking him. "Do you feel good, honey?" Hank asks, urging Connor to say something, anything back to him. He loves talking to Connor, knows he loves it just as much as Hank himself, but hearing how broken he is while Hank is inside of him makes his heart stutter in his chest.

"Y-yes! Feels so good, Hank. Plea- Please don't stop!" Connor calls out, starting to forget that the window is still wide open and their neighbors could potentially hear them and what they're up to. The last thing they needed today was for them to call the cops- whoever they sent from the DPD would not be very amused with them if that happened.

"Shh, remember we gotta be quiet, sweetheart. Can't let anyone hear us, can we?" Hank shushes him, not pausing his thrusting as he speaks. He doesn't want Connor to be quiet per say- absolutely loves to hear the pleasure he's giving him out loud. Just not today. Maybe they'd be lucky with how loudly and hard the rain was pouring to block out any noises they may not have control of.

His thrusts are slow and deep now, barely pulling back enough but still shoving forward and hard enough to grind into his ass, the head of his cock pushing up against Connor's bundle of wiring hidden deep inside of him. He knows Connor loves being fucked like this, somewhere between not really thrusting but feeling every inch of Hank inside of him makes him fall apart.

"Hank," He sobs. "Please, want you so bad."

"You've got me, baby. Need me to fuck you good, huh?" Hank asks and then pulls out until he's nearly all the way out of him before he snaps his hips forward, and all the way inside of his partner once more, feeling satisfied with the way it makes Connor cry out for him and dig his nails into his shoulders.

Hank decides to keep up the pace this time, thrusting into him hard and fast, panting and letting out a few grunts as he aims to bring Connor to the brink. Every single time he's about to crest though, Hank slows down when he thinks he's about to come, and Connor is whining when he can't reach that final peak of pleasure. He was so naive to think he was desperate before, because fuck if he was absolutely needy right now. He just wanted to come already, didn't care if it was untouched at this point- his cock was aching so badly, the only attention to it being the slides of both of their stomach's. It makes him throb between them, wert and messy with pre but his only desire is to be fucked within every inch of his life right now.

Another sob from Connor makes Hank bury his face into Connor's shoulder, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips up to slap loudly and harshly against his ass. He unwraps one of his arms from the smaller man's waist to tease a finger at his rim where they're connected, moaning at the feeling as he continues to fuck him.

It's only when Connor thinks he may not be able to take it anymore does Hank seems to seems just as greedy as he is with it, finally fucking into him how he needs and Connor feels tears welling up in his eyes from the sensitivity. Every other jab of Hank's cock is snug against his prostate, and he's right on the edge of his climax before he knows it. He can barely get words out, but the words are spilling out before he can even think or stop them.

"Pl-please! Please, Hank, I- I wanna come. Please let me come," He sobs, heaving in gasping and shuddering breaths from the intensity of it all. He can feel how tense Hank is as well, pounding into him and not showing any signs of stopping this time, and Connor's thinks he might actually die if Hank doesn't make him come this time.

"Let go for me, honey. Such a good boy. Taking me so well." Hank is rambling breathlessly. "Come on, sweetheart. Come for me."

Connor's vision blanks out for a second when his pleasure finally reaches it's peak, he can feel himself coming in between their bellies and making them messy with it and barely registers the whimpers and moans coming out of his own mouth. When he comes to, he feels that Hank is still inside him, but slowly moving again.

"There you go, sweetheart. That's it." Hank whispers as he fucks him through the stimulated aftershock's and letting him regain his breath.

"L-love you so much. Keep-" Connor pulls back enough and opens his eyes to look at Hank before continuing with his words. "Keep fucking me? Please?"

"Love you too, honey. You sure? We can just-"

"Please, Hank. Want you to- to come. Inside me, please." Connor musters up the courage to say the words out loud. He never was the best pillow-talker out there, was still learning how to get ahold of slang terms and talk, but like most things he'd learned so far, he was learning from Hank, which naturally fell in line perfectly with what they both seemed to like. He started to move his hips up and down of his own accord, encouraging Hank that he really wanted it and to get on with it.

"Fuckin' hell, honey." Hank whimpered, resting his hands on Connor's hips and letting him take the lead. "Gonna make me come. Fuck, come on, just like that, Connor-baby." He moaned as Connor bounced in his lap enthusiastically, sitting down hard in his lap to grind in circles and whimpering when it brush his cock deep inside of him again, overstimulating him but only motivated him to move faster, to finally push Hank over that edge. It makes him feel so loose and messy and the feeling would be hurting now if he could feel any sort of pain. As it is though, Connor only cries with how good it is to feel so used up and full and still wanting more.

"I'm coming, sweetheart." He warned, and then he felt like Connor was milking him and- "Oh, fuck!" His thighs tensed and he couldn't help but to meet Connor's thrust's with is own as he came, a series of nearly unintelligible curses and forms of Connor's name and nicknames spewing out as Hank finally filled him. He was grateful Connor knew when to stop, not pushing him too much into his own surfeited climax.

The room was filled with mutual heavy breathing and the calming sounds of the still on-going thunderstorm just outside.

Connor pulls himself off of Hank's spent dick, and settles to rest on his lap for a minute while they still collect themselves. He brushes soft kisses over Hank's cheeks, his beard and jaw, his forehead, nose-

"What're you doin'?" Hank teases, trying to sound more amused than absolutely whipped, but the look in his eyes always gives him away, and Connor stores that information away.

He doesn't give Hank an answer aside from pressing a sweet kiss to Hank's lips instead, not being able to help but smile as he does, and then Hank's pulling away to look at him up and down. He looks so relaxed and happy, can't even fathom how he got so lucky with this one.

Sooner or later, they both manage to get up and cleaned up again, and change the bedding. Deciding not to get dressed, however, as they crawl into bed wrapped up in each other. Connor laying with his head on Hank's chest, tucked under his chin, and a leg draped over him. Hank has his an arm wrapped loosely around the man's waist, and the other is resting lazily on his upper thigh, rubbing circles into the soft skin there. The sound of the rain starts to lull them both to sleep, but not before Hank can forget to say one more thing.

"Happy birthday, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> if you bared with me and read all of this, thank you so much and i apologize for probably a LOT of mistakes and just not... being good in general i guess?? this is honestly one of the first fics i've written in a while and also one of the longest i've ever posted. so i hope i'll be able to get better within time and with any criticism
> 
> you can find me on twitter @uhtrashmouth <3


End file.
